Fairy Tail x reader lemon
by tantedaisy237
Summary: Fairy Tail x oc lemon : Natsu x oc, grey x oc, lucy x oc, Erza x oc, jubia x oc, Gajeel x oc, grey x oc x Natsu
1. chapter 1

Lucy est la mage constellationniste de Fairy Tail. Elle est au bar de la guilde elle discute avec mirajane. mirajaine demande s'il elle aime quelqu'un.

Tu aime quelqu'un lucy? demande Mira.

Mais non voyons. repondit Lucy en rougissant

tu es sur hic Lucy. Dit cana bourré.

Lucy allait répondre quand une femme arrive de sa mission.

Salut je suis de retour. dit une mage

Lucy rougit en voyant cette femme. Natsu et Grey se battent.

Bonjour Céline. comment sa été ta mission ? demande mirajaine

Bien je suis fatiguée. je peux avoir une boisson Mira ? dit Céline

Bien sûr Céline. repondit la barmaid.

Céline s'assoit à côté de Lucy. Lucy regarde Céline. Celle-ci la regarde.

Salut Lucy. sa va pour ton loyer ? demande Céline.

Oui. je suis bien avancer pour mon loyer. dit Lucy.

Céline sourit. Lucy rougit et part chez elle. Céline boit sa boisson et vas voir Lucy. Une fois chez elle, Lucy voit Céline dans son canapé.

Céline !? qu'est ce que tu fais là ? dit Lucy surprise.

Je suis venue te voir. Lucy est ce que tu aimes quelqu'un ? demande Céline

Lucy se mord la lèvre inférieure, et ferme ses volets et sa porte à clé. Une fois que c'est fait. Elle se retourna vers Céline.

Oui j'aime quelqu'un. dit Lucy.

C'est qui? demanda la mage SS.

C'est ... Lucy dit en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Céline la regarde dans les yeux, et sent une odeur qui lui chatouille son odorat.

La personne que j'aime. C'est toi Céline ! dit Lucy qui rouge de honte.

Lucy? Céline demande avec un air surpris.

Lucy détourne le regard. Celine s'approcha d'elle. Et elle la prend dans ses bras. La mage des clés la regarde.

Je t'aime aussi Lucy. dit la dragon slayeur.

Céline, je voulais te le dire avant que tu partes en mission. dit Lucy.

Tu l'as dit la Lucy. dit la mage SS.

Lucy embrasse Céline, Céline approfondie le baiser avec sa langue. La constellationniste gémit. Céline sépare ses lèvres de ceux de Lucy.

Celle-ci frotte ses jambes. Céline retourne Lucy. une fois qu Lucy est dos contre la poitrine de la dragon slayeur. La mage des glaces lui fait des baisers papillons dan le cou.

Oh ... Céline. gémit Lucy.

Tu aime sa on dirait ? fit la mage SS.

Oui. répondit Lucy.

Céline sourit. Elle met ses mains sur les seins de Lucy, en lui faisant des baisers papillons encore dans son cou. Elle remut la poitrine de Lucy.

Lucy gémit de plaisir. La constellationniste SS lui enlever son haut. La poitrine de Lucy est découvert. Céline lui malaxe les seins. Lucy gémit de plaisir.

Oh... Ah... Céline. gémit la mage aux clés.

Celle ci sourit. elle descend une de ses main à l'intimité de Lucy. Elle frotte son pouce contre la culotte de Lucy. Lucy gémit de plus belle.

Ah... Oui... Céline... tu vas me faire humide. dit Lucy.

Mon amour. Tu es si belle. lui dit Céline.

Céline retourne Lucy vers elle. Lucy gémit. Céline s'assoit sur le lit de Lucy. Lucy chevauche les jambes de Céline. La mage SS prend un sein dans sa bouche et masse l'autre. Lucy gémit en balançant sa tête en arrière.

Ah! ... Oui !!! ... C'est bon! gémit Lucy tout en se frottant contre la jambe de Céline.

Céline sent la culotte de Lucy mouillé. Elle suce les seins de Lucy. Lucy gémit et enlever le haut de la mage SS. Elle suce les seins de la dragon slayeur.

Ah... Lucy ! gémit elle.

Lucy se frotte sur la jambe de Céline. La mage chevalier lui enlever son bas et sa culotte de Lucy. Elle sourit.

Oh quelqu'un est très excité ? dit Céline.

Lucy rougit. La mage SS frotte ses doigts sur le clito de Lucy. La mage aux clés bouge ses hanches vers le haut et le bas contre les doigts de Céline.

Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Céline ! Oh mon dieu ! gémit Lucy.

Lucy t'es serré. dit Céline.

Lucy gémit fort. Elle est sur le point d'avoir son orgasme. La dragon slayeur bouge ses doigts plus vite.

Lucy bouge ses hanches plus en plus vite.

Ah... ah... ah... OUI ! je vais cum ! gémit la mage des clés.

Viens pour moi Lucy ! crie Céline.

Lucy cum sur les doigts de la mage SS. Celle ci les enlève et les suces.

Humm délicieux. dit la mage SS.

À mon tour. dit Lucy

Elle enlève le bas de la dragon slayeur. Lucy frotte ses doigts sur le clito de sa mage des glaces. Céline gémit et frotte sur les doigts de Lucy.

Ah... Oui !!! Lucy tes doigts sont bons ! gémit la mage chevalier.

Oh Céline. je t'aime.

Céline embrasse Lucy. Une bataille de langues. Lucy continue de frotter ses doigts. Céline bouge son corps vers le haut contre les doigts de sa Luce.

Ah! Lucy ! je vais cum ! dit Céline.

Elle a son eu son orgasme. Lucy suce ses doigts. Céline la fait allongé sur le lit. Elle se met au dessus de Lucy et l'embrassa. Lucy frotte son corps contre celui de Céline.

Céline je veux plus! dit Lucy sensuelle.

Plus ? taquine Céline.

Je veux que tu le fasses crié ton nom ! Crie Lucy.

D'accord. dit Céline.

Elle vas au clito de Lucy. Elle passe un coup de langue sur celui-ci.

Oui!! Céline vas y ! dit Lucy.

Céline donne des coups de langue sur l'intimité de son amante. Lucy donne des coups de reins vers le bas sur la langue de Céline.

Oh ta langue ! c'est trop bon ! Oh ouiiii ! gémit Lucy.

Céline accélére sa vitesse. Lucy suis le rythme. Elle est au bord de l'orgasme.

Ah ! Oui Oui ! Céline ! continue ! gémit Lucy.

Céline change de position, elle met son intimité au dessus du visage de Lucy. Celle ci lèche le clito de sa mage SS. Elles cries leurs noms quand ils sont eu leurs orgasmes. Fatiguée. Elles se couche dans le lit.

Je t'aime mon cœur. dit Lucy blottie contre Céline.

moi aussi Lucy. dit la mage SS qui met ses bras autour de Lucy.

Les deux amants s'endorment. Le lendemain, à la guilde Mirajaine est contente que Lucy et Céline sont ensemble.

Des enfants qui m'appelle tata Mira. dit elle.

Mira on peux pas avoir d'enfant. repond Céline.


	2. Natsu x oc lemon

La guilde de Fairy Tail ont leurs habitudes. Grey et Natsu se battent. Mirajaine discute avec Lucy. Les autres membres s'occupe. Quand la porte de la guilde s'ouvre.

Bonjour tout le monde ! dit la mage SS.

Salut Céline. répondit les autres membres.

Céline se deriga vers Mira et Lucy. Elle évite les tabourets qui volent.

Bonjour Céline dit Mirajaine.

Coucou Lucy et Mira. repondit Céline.

Ta mission ? demande Lucy.

Fini ! je suis fatiguée. répondit la dragon slayeur.

Mirajaine demande a Céline si elle aime quelqu'un.

Tu aime quelqu'un Céline ? demanda la barmaid.

euh bah c'est a dire. rougit la mage des glaces.

Grey envoie Natsu sur le dos de Céline. Celle-ci se retourna vers Grey.

Grey ! Tu veux que je botte tes fesses ? dit Céline.

Euh non. repond Grey apeuré.

Natsu se leva. Il regarde Céline d'un air inquiet.

sa va Céline ? demnde Natsu.

Oui t'inquiète pas. Bon je vous laisse je vais me reposer chez moi. dit elle se dirigeant vers la porte de la guilde.

Une fois chez elle. Elle voit Natsu assis sur son canapé.

Natsu? qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demande la constellationniste surpris.

Je suis venue te voir. répond Natsu

Céline regarde Natsu, elle le voit s'approche d'elle. Il la plaque contre le mur de sa chambre.

Natsu. gémit Céline.

Tu aimes quelqu'un ? demande Natsu.

La mage SS mord sa lèvre inférieure. Elle regarde Natsu dans les yeux.

Oui j'aime quelqu'un. répond Céline.

C'est qui? fit Natsu.

La personne que j'aime est devant moi. dit Céline.

Natsu sourit et embrasse Céline. Celle-ci répond au baiser. Natsu lèche la lèvre inférieure de sa dragon slayeur. Une bataille de langue. Céline gémit, elle place son genoux au bosse dans le pantalon de Natsu.

Ils se séparent les lèvres.

Oh Natsu. gémit elle.

Céline. Retourne toi. dit Natsu.

Céline se met dos contre le torse de Natsu. Celui-ci fait des baisers papillons dans le cou de Céline, et il masse la poitrine de Céline.

Oh Natsu ! dit elle.

Natsu sourit. il enlève le haut et le sous vêtement de sa Cécé. Une fois sa poitrine découvert. Il masse ses seins.

Oh Natsu ! je t'aime. dit elle en gémissement.

Moi aussi. répondit il.

Il met sa main gauche au niveau de l'intimité de Céline. Il frotte son pouce contre sa culotte. Céline bouge son corps contre le doigt de Natsu.

Oh Natsu ! Tu vas me faire venir ! gémit la mage aux clés.

Non pas maintenant. dit il séduisant.

Céline se retourna vers son dragon slayeur. Elle pousse Natsu sur son lit. Elle le chevaucha et frotte sur ses jambes. Natsu suce la poitrine de Céline.

Oh oui Natsu ! c'est si bon. Gémit Céline tout en se frottant contre ses jambes et frotte le membre dur de Natsu.

Natsu gémit avec le téton de Céline dans sa bouche. Céline enlève son bas de sous vêtement. Une fois nue, Natsu met un doigt en elle.

Oh mon dieu ! Ah ... oui... ah... Natsu... continue... crie t elle en bougeant son corps de haut en bas.

Tu aime sa mon ange ?. demande t il.

Oh oui ... j'aime sa mon amour ! dit elle.

Natsu accélére ses vas et viens. Céline a eu son orgasme. Le dragon slayeur de feu lèche ses doigts. Céline se met a genoux devant Natsu. Celui-ci enlève ses habilles. une fois fait, Céline lèche le bout du membre de Natsu.

Ah Céline ! gemit Il.

La mage SS prend en bouche le membre de Natsu. Elle fait des vas et viens. Natsu met sa main sur le haut de la tête de sa dragon slayeur. Il gémit de plaisir. Céline vas de plus en plus vite.

Ah ... Oui... continue... Ne t'arrête pas... c'est si bon... je vais cum !! crie t il.

Natsu se vide dans la bouche de Céline. Elle avale le jus de Natsu. Elle s'allonga sur le lit. Natsu se place au dessus d'elle.

Natsu on est des chasseurs de dragon. On libère nos instincts ? demande t elle.

Non. Quand je te prendrai en levrette. dit il sexuellement.

Natsu lèche le clito de Céline. Elle bouge son corps vers le bas. Natsu arrête se qu'il fait.

oh Natsu pourquoi avoir arrêté ? demande t elle.

Met toi a 4 patte. dit il.

Céline se met a quatres pattes. Natsu frotte son membre contre les fesses de Céline. Elle gémit.

Tu veux quoi? demande Natsu.

Prend moi! je veux que tu me baise! Oh Natsu je te veux a l'intérieur de moi. crie t elle.

Natsu pénétra Céline. Elle crie de douleur. Natsu attend le signale. Une fois la douleur passer. Elle bouge son corps pour dire a Natsu qu'il peut se déplacer en elle. Natsu se déplace en elle. Céline gémit. Natsu monte ses instincts de dragon. Il vas de plus en plus vite. Céline gémit et ses instincts de dragon apparait. Elle crie plus fort. Sa maison se situe loin de Magnolia.

Ah ... oui... Natsu... baise moi dur ! hurle t elle.

oh ... tu es serré ! gemit t il.

Céline sa baissa vers le drap du lit. Sa poitrine frotte contre le drap. Natsu met son torse contre le dos de Céline. Elle crie plus fort. Natsu sent que Céline vas venir. Elle change de position. Natsu se trouve en dessous. Céline met le membre de son dragon slayeur en elle et bouge son corps de haut en bas plus vite.

ah... Natsu... aide moi... à me.. déplacer... ah.. dit elle.

Natsu met ses mains sur les hanches de Céline. Elle se déplace vite. Elle crie le nom de Natsu.

Natsu! cria t elle.

Plus fort! Dit Natsu.

NATSU !!!!! hurla t elle.

Céline a eu son orgasme. Natsu se relève et embrasse Céline. Il pose sa marque de dragon. Céline fait pareil. Une fois fait, il crie le nom de Céline.

Céline !!!!!!!!!! hurle t il.

Natsu se vida en elle. Céline regarde Natsu et sourit. Elle sent le jus chaud de Natsu.

Je t'aime Natsu. dit elle.

Je t'aime aussi. répond t il.

épuisé. ils se roulent dans le lit. ils s'endorment. mirajaine sauta de joie.


End file.
